AWP
$5000 {1.1} |Game = | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 41 RPM | weightloaded = 6 kg | projectileweight = 16.2 g | muzzlevelocity = 3000 | muzzleenergy = 7000 J | used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.5 seconds 3.7 seconds | firemodes = Bolt action | Magazine_capacity = 10 / 30 | Movement_speed = 210 200 150 (Zoom) 100 (Zoom ) | Hotkey = B-4-5 (TR) B-4-6 (CT) B-4-5 | Killaward = $100 (Competitive) $50 (Casual) | Damage = 115 | Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (3%) | Accuraterange = 69 m | Armorpenetration = 97.5% | Penetrationpower = 250 |Stopping_power = 65 | Rangemodifier = 0.99 | Entity = weapon_awp |Magazine_cost = $125 |Water=Yes }} The AWP, or Magnum Sniper Rifle, as it was previously known, is a sniper rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Considered a "high risk, high reward" weapon due to its high powers but slow firing rate, reload speed, and movement speed, the AWP is one of the most used weapons in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare series is a series of sniper rifles manufactured by Accuracy International of United Kingdom. The Arctic Warfare Police (AWP) is the law enforcement variant of the series, commonly chambered for 7.62×51mm NATO. The Magnum Sniper Rifle depicted in Counter-Strike is based on the Arctic Warfare Magnum, chambered for .338 Lapua Magnum. The AWP in Global Offensive is based off the original Arctic Warfare. In-game, the AWP is a high-powered bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams, with a 10-round magazine capacity. The AWP is not available for the Counter-Terrorists to purchase in Assassination maps. They can, however, get them from fallen Terrorists. It is a devastatingly powerful long-range weapon, with extreme accuracy and obscene stopping power. However, its high price tag and cumbersome playstyle requires massive amounts of training, practice, accuracy and experience to master its usage. When not scoped in, the rifle is very inaccurate and has no crosshair to assist aiming. The scope can be used with secondary fire, and pressing secondary fire again while scoped in zooms in the scope. The player's movement speed is reduced while scoped in. Firing the weapon causes the player to leave the scope temporarily to operate the bolt before automatically scoping in again. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again at the higher zoom setting or switches weapons. When zoomed in and not moving, the rifle has a near-perfect accuracy, able to hit anything as long as the crosshair of the scope is on target. Moving drastically reduces accuracy, and even more so with jumping. It boasts an exceedingly high damage value, and is a source of much of its infamy. It is able to one-shot kill enemies with one hit to anywhere bar the legs, regardless of armor. The VIP and Lab Rat are the only player characters who can survive a single body shot from the AWP because his armor can absorb 200 damage. In the case of the Lab Rat, he can take the whole damage due to the increased health (to 120 HP) in Danger Zone. However, a headshot can still kill both of the above players instantly. It also has a very high penetration power, and its high base damage makes it a solid weapon for wallbanging. However, where the AWP excels in accuracy and power, it suffers in general handling. The weapon has terrible accuracy when not using the scope or firing while moving, so the user must be aiming down sights AND immobile at all times to remain competitive. Because the weapon is bolt-action, it also results in a very low rate of fire. The AWP slows players down considerably, particularly in Global Offensive, making it unwieldy at closer ranges. It is also less accurate if fired right after cycling the bolt in Source and Global Offensive, and has a moderately long reload time in these games''.'' The last major downside is the weapon's very expensive price tag, one of the most expensive in the game. In older games, the .338 Lapua Magnum used by the AWP is the also most expensive ammunition in-game, at $125 per magazine. In addition, it has a reduced kill reward in Global Offensive, further hampering the economic ability of the team using it. Enormous quantities of skill and team coordination are needed to use the AWP effectively, so its user doesn't become an economic load and drag down the whole team, or even getting killed and letting the enemy claim a free AWP. Additionally, the AWP's sound signature is extremely loud and distinct when fired, making it easy for enemy players to single out an AWP player in the vicinity and chance tactics accordingly. The AWP is only weapon in Counter-Strike with the ability to kill an armored teammate instantly with a headshot. In older games, bots equipped with an AWP always switch to their pistol after firing 5 rounds, no matter how many rounds are available in their weapons. Properties Tactics * Unlike other sniper rifles, instead of focusing on the head, aim for the chest as much as possible. The chest presents a much larger target, and the damage done by an AWP shot is more than enough to kill the enemy in a single shot provided it did not hit the leg or an obstacle between the player and the enemy. ** If a target is using cover while at medium range and the head is exposed, try to score a headshot to ensure an instant kill as the cover may block most of the shot's damage, allowing the enemy to return fire. * On certain maps, experienced players can perform wallbangs (hitting enemies through surfaces) dealing ~53 damage at 1 wall surface or 25 damage from 2 wall surfaces or a one-hit kill on a headshot. This tactic requires good accuracy, prediction, and a bit of luck. * Due to its immense stopping power, the AWP can penetrate through cover which most other weapons cannot. * Switching to another weapon and then back, although not speeding up the fire rate, allows the player to get their pistol(s) ready early if they wish to fire at closer targets, and prevents the automatic re-scoping in that can throw off the player's field of view. * Avoid shooting at the target's leg, for the damage is not lethal on targets with full health. * Except for the better scope, the SSG 08 is a viable alternative in Danger Zone because both sniper rifles take 2 shots to kill an enemy with full health. * After firing a scoped shot in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the AWP retains in-scope accuracy if fired before returning to the scoped view as long as the player is stationary or kneeling. ** An experienced user can take advantage of this by holding the primary attack button and retain an accurate shot, and can even mark a central red-dot (1.6 and Condition Zero) of the crosshairs with a wipeable, non-permanent sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This can technically allow the player to fire the AWP without ''physically aiming down sights. *** This tactic is rendered useless in ''Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Firing the AWP with this method will have the same accuracy as an unscoped one. Additionally, users cannot fire the AWP'' after'' cocking the rifle unless the primary attack button has been released and pressed again. * Standing whilst firing is a must, as moving while firing dramatically decreases the weapon's accuracy. **''Never'' kneel when peeking a corner. The chances are that the enemy can see you peek first, as "crouch-walking" decreases your mobility. To peek, strafe, and scope in to find and kill the enemy. Be as quick as possible, because the enemy can kill you first before you can, as peeking a corner will get exposed to different angles. Practice landing flickshots or quickscopes to take the enemy down in seconds. * When facing an enemy sniper, use cover in case the first shot does not hit an intended target. If the first shot is missed and the firing location has been compromised, change firing location in case the enemy is already trained on the original location, waiting to fire. * Take cover while operating the bolt between shots, so as not to allow the opponent time to attack. However, be careful, as enemies might be waiting for the opportunity to fire when popping out. ** Even if the opponents have no idea where the shot is from at first, avoid camping at one point for too long. Instead, be mobile—relocate the firing position after killing one or two opponents to reduce the risk of allowing the enemy team to flank the sniping position. The killcam can surrender your general location, allowing victims to exact revenge when they respawn. **Avoid using scope for too long, maintain peripheral vision for possible enemy flanks. * In Assassination maps, since the Terrorists' semi-auto sniper rifle cannot be purchased, the AWP is the best replacement for sniping, since a bullet from the AWP can kill the VIP in 1~2 hits. ** Also, Counter-Terrorists are unable to purchase the AWP as they can only buy the Krieg 550 Commando. Terrorist snipers with the AWP can usually take these users down because the SG550 is less accurate and is unable to score instant kills without a headshot. However, if the AWP user misses the first shot, the SG550 users are likely to return fire due to the distinctive sound signature. *** If the VIP is standing still or unaware, take the time to aim for his head, as the AWP will kill in one headshot, even if the VIP has full health and armor. * Be mindful of the surroundings and camp in a spot where enemy flanking can be avoided. ** Additionally, if available, have a teammate provide cover when high visibility situations cannot be avoided. * Exercise extreme caution when engaging enemies at close range. The weapon lacks a high rate of fire that prohibits users in fighting targets at near distances. Switch to a machine pistol and strafe or retreat. Alternatively, always go into close combat with at least one non-sniping teammate. ** If the economy is favorable, a CZ75-Auto, Tec-9, or Five-SeveN is good backup pistol for AWP users, most notably when encountering an enemy or a group of enemies at close range. The pistols' higher rate of fire will help the user easily eliminate the enemy, or at the very least be a reliable defensive weapon. ** Avoid firing the AWP without using the scope, as it is very inaccurate unless at point blank range. Although damage is not reduced, it is not recommended to 'quick-scope', as the bullet may not always kill a target with full health instantly. This can leave an AWP user vulnerable to counter-attack. * Prior to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, a commonly utilized tactic was to jump from a corner, crouch or stop moving, zoom in, and then fire the AWP at a target. ** In an update for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the scope of the AWP scope is blurred for about a second after scoping in, meaning the shot will be highly inaccurate if it is immediately fired. :* Lowered scoped movement values for AWP and Autosnipers. ; :* Scaled back scope effects for AWP and SSG08, now that it uses accurate accuracy/recoil values. :* Fixed scope zoom pops in various places (on ladders, etc). :* Removed scope effect view fov scaling that used to match incorrect accuracy values (was in 8/27/14 patch). ; :Increased the duration of the AWP deploy animation to 1.25 seconds.}} Appearances Counter-Strike= In the later removed Counter-Terrorist Training Center map, the player was required to purchase the Magnum Sniper Rifle for the rooftop simulation. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the Magnum Sniper Rifle kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the Magnum Sniper Rifle as their main weapon: *Counter-Terrorists: **Kirk: Cost 3 **Alex: Cost 4 **Eagle: Cost 5 *Terrorists: **Psycho: Normal **Razor: Hard **Nails: Very Hard **Crow: Expert **Hawk: Elite |-|Deleted Scenes= The Magnum Sniper Rifle is used by Terrorists in every level in the game except for Counter Terrorist Training and Miami Heat. They will shoot at both the player and Counter-Terrorist NPCs, their aim indicated by a bright red laser, though they deal reduced damage. Counter-Terrorist NPCs may be gibbed if they are killed by an AWP-wielding enemy. The rifle is usable by the player in the following missions: *Counter Terrorist Training: Provided at the weapons counter at the shooting range to demonstrate its zooming ability. Can also be seen behind the weapons counter. *Thin Ice: Dropped by an Arctic Avenger to use against the Harrier. It is scripted to drop when that enemy is killed. *Rise Hard: Near the top of the building, the player is walking on a ledge and finds an opening in the ledge wall to the center of the roof. At the same location is a series of lights protruding from the side of the building, which the player must jump across to obtain the Magnum Sniper Rifle and a magazine's worth of ammo for it. No additional ammo for it appears in the mission, and it is lost when the player is captured. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Miscellaneous |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Trivia * The AWP has three firing animations in Counter-Strike, each having a slightly different bolt pull angle. * The AWP in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is supposed to have an all-black finish as shown in the Launch Trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzZ2bWZ_8Ho?t=45s However, this was later changed in the development of Global Offensive. ** In Global Offensive, the frame of the AWP can still be seen as black when a damaged skin is applied, indicating that the default green color of the weapon is also a weapon finish layer. * In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, the third-person model of the AWP is unusually short, almost being equal in length to the AK-47. This visual error has been fixed in Source. *In Counter-Strike Beta 1.1, The AWP's draw sound is the same as the Glock-18's Beta 1.1 draw sound, despite the weapon not actually being cocked or cycled. * In Counter-Strike, the AWP's third-person model has an olive green finish, rather than the first-person model's dark green. * The AWP in the Xbox version of Counter-Strike and the Deleted Scenes has a brown finish instead of green as in the rest of the series. * The Accuracy International AWSM in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a near direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, using a 20 round magazine instead of 10 and having a higher rate of fire, almost on par with the Scout, though the firepower is reduced. * In GoldSrc games, there is no bolt pull animation in third person. However, an empty shell will still be dropped from the rifle in third person. The bolt pull animation is added in Source. ** In Source, although the first-person view shows the bolt on the left side of the AWP, the third-person animation shows the character cycling a nonexistent bolt on the right of the rifle. * The AWP features an unusable bipod since Counter-Strike 1.6. ** The bipod does not appear in third person in 1.6 and Source, but does appear in first person. ** In Deleted Scenes, the AWP wielded in the hands of NPCs does not feature a bipod but it does appear on the world model. * The barrel of the AWP in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive has the words "ACUMEN MULTINATIONAL ENGLAND AKA OAKRIDGE TN" engraved on it, likely a corruption of info on the real weapon's manufacturer, Accuracy International. * The AWPer Hand is a promotional item for Team Fortress 2 (another Valve game) available as a Genuine quality item to players who pre-ordered Global Offensive. The weapon's model is the same from Global Offensive, and the description is a nod to the AWP's infamous status. * The front sights on the barrel in GoldSrc games are only featured on the German version of the AWM, the G22. ** Although in Source the front sights are removed in first person, they are still present in third person. * In all games, the player never pulls the bolt back before loading a new magazine. External links *Accuracy International AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) at Wikipedia *Accuracy International AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) at Wikipedia References ru:Magnum sniper rifle tr:AWP Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles Category:Non-exclusive weapons